A Dance In The Park
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Set after the ball. Mary can't sleep as she keeps thinking about Joey. She decides that a walk might help clear her head. Of course it doesn't help when she runs into Joey while she is trying to forget about him. Oneshot!


**Hey guys. So i felt that this category really needed some more stories and i just came up with this sweet one-shot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_A Dance in the Park_

Mary rolled over again in an attempt to get some sleep but she just couldn't. The night at the ball just kept replaying in her mind over and over again. She had actually danced with Joey Parker! How many normal girls could say that they have done that? To make matters even more complicated, Joey was looking for the girl he danced with, aka herself. Mary had decided to not unveil herself in order to keep Joey from being disappointed. I mean, of course he would be disappointed when he found out that the girl he danced with was nothing more than a maid in her own home. A maid who had unfortunately been the one to accidently tip a plate of shrimp all over him and everyone else in the room.

"This is not working" Mary muttered to herself as she sat up. There was no chance that she was going to get any sleep tonight. Thankfully there was no school tomorrow. Grabbing a jacket and putting her shoes on, Mary decided that a walk would clear her mind up and help her get tired at least. Grabbing her ancient music player as she had lost her other one before she left, Mary quietly opened the door and ran down the driveway. Plugging her earphones into her ears, Mary selected a random and groaned when Joey's voice filled her head. Could she ever escape him?

"I'm going to go insane" Mary said as she directed herself towards the park.

Settling herself on the swing, Mary looked up at sky and thought back to her mother. Her mother had always loved stargazing. She said that stars knew all of your secrets and desires and if you were lucky enough to catch a falling one, your dreams would come true. Mary had yet to catch a falling star but that didn't stop her from believing.

"I miss you mom" she whispered to the sky.

"Are you okay?" a new voice asked. Mary gasped in surprise and fell off the swing, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow" Mary mumbled as she sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you" the voice said again. Mary was confused as those weren't lyrics of any of the songs she was listening to even though the voice sounded really familiar. Looking up, Mary couldn't help but gape at who was standing in front of her.

"You.... you..." Mary started but found she couldn't get past the word. Joey looked confused for a moment.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked as he extended a hand to Mary. Mary shook her head as she took hold of his hand, ignoring the sparks that she felt.

"I'm fine" she said.

"I know you from somewhere" Joey said as he looked at Mary. Mary blushed as the incidents with Joey in the past few days filled her head, including the dance.

"Maybe shrimp will job your memory" Mary offered with a smile. Recognition lit up Joey's face as he laughed.

"That's right. And you're the girl from school who I knocked over"

"That's me" Mary said. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep" Joey answered. "I keep thinking about that girl from the dance" Mary blushed and ducked her head, finding her shoes a lot more interesting.

"Must have been some girl" she said. Exactly how did Joey feel about her after one dance?

"You have no idea" Joey said. "But I have no idea what she looks like or even what her name is and it's driving me crazy, almost as crazy as every single girl at school pretending to be her"

"I've seen those girls. How can they all think that they are the one you danced with? None of them even look like m.... um I mean the girl you danced with" Mary said, cursing herself for the almost slip up she had. She prayed that Joey hadn't noticed but luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"What did you say?" he asked. "About the girls?"

"Umm.. what are you talking about?" Mary asked as she took a few steps back. Didn't work as well as she had hoped as Joey took two steps to match her.

"No, when you were talking about the girls you said that none of them even looked like... I'm pretty sure that you were about to say me"

"No I wasn't" Mary said quickly with a wave of her hand. "Why would I say me? I.... I can't.... dance"

"You can't dance?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think that everyone can dance, just not everyone can dance with rhythm"

"Well I'm one of the rare people who can't dance at all" Mary said knowing that sooner or later, he would eventually find out that she was a talented dancer.

"What if I teach you?" Joey offered. Mary raised her eyebrows.

"You want to teach some girl to dance that you met in the park and you don't even know her name?" Mary asked. Joey laughed.

"Isn't your name Mary?"

"How did you know that?" Mary asked as she took a couple small steps back. Joey followed her.

"At your house, Dominique was calling for you when she wanted you to get the food. She called you by your name"

"Okay so you know my name but you don't know anything else about me" Mary fought back.

"Why are you so against me offering to teach you how to dance? Any girl would jump at the opportunity"

"Well I'm not any girl. I'm....different" Mary said, mumbling the last part quietly but Joey still heard her.

"How are you different?"

"Because I just am" Mary snapped. She was ready for Joey to start asking questions about her personal life. He held up his hands in surrender, knowing that he had hit a soft spot.

"It's just one dance, that's all I'm asking" Joey said softly. Mary hesitated, knowing that if Joey held her hand, he would most likely figure out who she was and because if she started to dance, who knows how hard it would be to act like she didn't know how. Joey laughed and reached out to grab her hand but Mary moved it away from his grasp. "Is something wrong?" Joey asked, sensing her discomfort. Mary shook her head.

"I don't like guys holding my hand" Mary said weakly.

"I touched your hand before though" Joey said and Mary winced. Joey looked down at his hand and his eyes widened as though he realised something. Mary started to inch backwards, knowing that Joey was close to figuring out who she was. She had managed to turn around and had started to walk away when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "You aren't going anywhere" Joey said as Mary felt her back come into contact with Joey's chest. "We need to straighten things out"

"Like what?" Mary asked and then wished she had of kept her mouth shut.

"Like why your touch seems very familiar, why you look like the kind of person who can dance and why you seem so nervous around me" Joey said as he turned Mary around but kept his grip on her.

"And what if it is not what you expected?"

"I'll take my chances" Joey replied smoothly and Mary groaned knowing that she couldn't get out of this. "So first things first, we are going to dance"

"What! Why?" Mary asked in a panic. Joey smirked.

"Why are you so against dancing?"

"Um...because... I can't dance?" Mary asked weakly.

"We'll see" Joey said as he lead Mary over to the basketball courts. He stood in front of her and got into position. Mary felt her body automatically move into position and willed herself not to. "Why do you look like you are struggling?"

"I'm not struggling" Mary said darkly. Joey laughed.

"Then loosen up. What have you got to lose?"

"You have no idea" Mary said as Joey started to lead them around the court slowly. Mary felt the dancer in herself begin to take over and it was too strong to push it away. Joey smiled as they danced as if he could see that Mary was losing the battle with herself. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" Mary asked in defeat after they finished dancing.

"Why don't you want me to know you were the one I was dancing with?"

"It's a long story" Mary said as she looked at her watch. "It can't be four already?" she asked in surprise. Joey looked at his watch also.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun" Mary smiled shyly up at him. "So what are you doing today?" Joey asked her. Mary groaned.

"Dominique is going to work me until I am on the bridge of death. Who knows how many chores I'll have today when I get home"

"So don't go home" Joey said. Mary looked at him.

"You really think that I want to spend today in my pyjamas?"

"So we'll go to your house now, get you some clothes and then you can hang out with me all day" Joey said as he walked closer to Mary. Mary saw this but stayed in her spot. Joey came to a stop right in front of her.

"What makes you think that I would want to spend the day with you?" Mary asked with a smile. Joey smiled right back.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe because I have better things to do with my time" Mary replied.

"Like what?" Joey asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"Like dance perhaps"

"And why can't you dance with me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Mary teased as Joey chuckled. He suddenly got serious.  
"I really want to kiss you right now" he said.

"What's stopping you?" Mary breathed out. Joey smiled before leaning in and gently kissing Mary. Mary smiled. Nothing about the day ahead could possibly be better than right now.

_The End_

* * *

**Woo.. wasn't that sweet...lol. Not the best i could have written but oh well. I have to go and get ready for my movie night now.... all disney related..... going to be awesome...lol. **


End file.
